In a networked environment such as the Internet, websites can provide a link to a video or other subject matter. By clicking on the link, a user can access the video and the video can be displayed on a user device. Many different web pages can provide links to the same video or other content, allowing the content to proliferate through a computer network for viewing by a large number of users.